Search engines may be used to locate various resources on the Internet. For example, a user may submit a search query to a search engine and, in response to the search query, the search engine may generate a number of search results based on the search query and return the search results to the user.
In recent years, location based functionality associated with mobile computing devices has become increasingly popular. Location based functionality can allow a user device, such as a smart phone, tablet or wearable computing device, to receive information corresponding to a particular location and to perform actions associated with the information. For instance, the actions can be performed based on a user device location relative to a geofence. A geofence can specify a boundary associated with a geographic location. When entry into a geofence is detected by a user device, the user device can perform one or more actions associated with the geofence. For instance, the user device can provide for display a notification associated with the geofence and/or the geographic location.